


The Rough and Humble

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [5]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Fluff and Angst, Greaser!Eddie, Knifeplay, M/M, Soc!Waylon, Social Issues, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Social issues plague Mount Massive High School where status dictates your position in life. The situation of your household and your family welfare dictates your position and how you're viewed for the majority of your life. Deciding rather you'll be in the category of Greaser or Soc.Waylon knows this all too well, being a soc himself, he finds himself being influenced by the views and decisions of those around him to the point where he's terrified of the 'other side' meaning the greasers in his school. That is until one Senior boy, Eddie Gluskin rocks his world on what he thought about Greasers.





	The Rough and Humble

**Author's Note:**

> So i was inspired by @the_husbando who does really awesome Eddie Gluskin cosplays on tumblr. And they shared with me their Greaser Eddie cosplay and that caused this little scene to run into my mind and play out. So i wrote it for you so tell me what you think down below.

Mount Massive high school wasn’t your typical high school up in the mountains.  It wasn’t rural or very peaceful like normal high schools. With it being on the outskirts of Denver in a quiet little suburb where the richest often ruled the roost while those below the bank line were often left on the curb. The area and even the school was split up into territory. One half being the popular kids, the preps, the socials, the people who Daddy and mommy buy them nice new convertibles and their weekly allowance could buy out the local convenience store in one go. Then there was the other side of the line where the misfits, poverty stricken slums were. The kids who didn’t really have much in way of a home, unless a simple roof over their head counted. Their families weren’t doing very well, many of them being alcoholics, drug users, abusers or deadbeats altogether. This was the Greaser terrain. 

 

The high school was also split like this. Each classroom had invisible boundary lines drawn that set in no matter where they were. Greasers on one side and Socs on the other. Walking through the hallways there were boundary lines. There were entire halls that were Greaser controlled. The cafeteria was the most common example of this most of all. Of course, this didn’t just remain contained within the school halls and classroom walls. Outside of school bounds, it was even uglier. A battleground where crossing paths with a greaser or a soc could end with a visit to the emergency room, if you were lucky. 

 

Waylon Park was the son of a computer technician and developer. Computers were a newer technology at the time and only the wealthy or big time governments and companies used them. His father made a living working on these highly advanced machines doing coding and building programs. All in all, this resulted in their family status being high up in the food chain which categorized him as a Soc. Waylon never really cared for these boundary lines set up around him, that is until he entered high school and during his freshman year a Soc in his class crossed paths with a greaser from the other side of town and he didn’t survive the encounter. That struck a whole new fear in Waylon that made him nervous and jumpy. Sticking with his best friend Miles who was also a Soc due to his dad being a Lieutenant on the Mount Massive Police Department. That was how Waylon learned a greaser was in fact behind the encounter and the death of their fellow student was through Miles.

 

It was Waylon’s junior year of high school where he had his first direct encounter with a Greaser. Normally when he spotted them nearby, he would cling to the hallway walls or completely turn and go the other direction. He was  _ very  _ good at avoiding them. So much so, that he thought he would survive his entire high school career without any trouble at all. He should have known better then to think that because today he was all alone. It was study hall and everyone knew the greasers ditched their study hours to go out back behind the school or in the gymnasium locker rooms to smoke and goof off. 

 

He had been stressing over a big test coming up for the end of the year as well as the fact he was helping with the upcoming school dance. He was in the middle of helping with decorations when he was overwhelmed and needed a bit to relax and take a breather. The hallway he was in had the Music room, the auditorium and the student council room. The student council room was where he was at when he vacated the room to get some air. Finding the bathrooms near the auditorium to suffice as his safe haven of peace and quiet. 

 

He was dead wrong. As he was coming out of a bathroom stall and crossing the few feet of polished white tiles to the freshly cleaned sinks, a shadow moved in the corner of his vision. He ignored it as first, turning on the water to wash his hands, his blue eyes turned down to focus on the steam rising up from the faucet as he lathered the pink colored generic soap into his paint covered hands from working on banners all hour. He watched the myriad of colors run off into the water and swirl around the drain. The dark shadow shifted, moving quietly in the background to the point that Waylon didn’t notice until he straightened up, turning off the faucet and reached for a hand towel. Only to go stone still, finding the large looming form of a tall male leaning casually against the wall next to the dispenser. 

 

Waylon took a step back, nearly stumbling over his own feet as his eyes widened, taking in the signature black leather jacket and the white wife beater underneath. The worn out pair of jeans and dark scuffed up boots added to the altogether terrifying and signature attire for the greasers he feared so much. Two bright blue eyes narrowed, settling on Waylon’s form. Taking in the scared blonde male’s expression with a satisfied smirk. The male’s black hair was slicked back, his face was handsome, Waylon had to admit. He had a strong jaw and proud powerful stature that would make any prep jealous. It was intimidating to say the least. 

 

Waylon nervously wiped his damp hands onto the front of his kakis and a bit on the green sweater he wore over the pressed white long sleeve underneath. The weather was still a bit nippy outside with it transitioning from winter to spring. Every other day was a storm and a chill in the morning air. The snow still clung to the mountains around them and occasionally it would be blown down below to their little slice of suburbia. 

 

Waylon held his breath as the male straightened up and took a step forward. The blonde backed up to the counter, finding himself cornered and the huge form of the senior student filled the narrow space of the exit. Blocking off Waylon’s only escape. His pale blue orbs searched the room, trying to find some place his small body could make it to to get away. He contemplated calling for help but he knew the only people in the hallway were in the student council room and the music room. And with the band playing for practice, the student council members would never hear him. 

 

“Um..excuse me. Can I...can I please go past you?” Waylon’s voice was soft, barely a whisper on the space between their bodies. They were so close now, the sheer size of the senior compared to his smaller stature was a sickeningly terrifying contrast. The male was easily a head taller and Waylon had to crane his head up to meet his gaze, that is if he even wanted to. He kept his eyes down, afraid of angering the older boy some way. 

 

“I don’t know. Can you?” Waylon heard the click of something from the boy’s pocket and saw the easy glide of his hand as he flicked his wrist, opening his butterfly knife. The tip of the blade touched Waylon’s neck, trailing down ever so lightly, drawing a gasp from Waylon’s lips. He closed his eyes and held his breath, fearing this would be his end. He felt the flat side of the knife press against the underside of his chin, forcing his head up so Waylon was looking at the larger male. “Look at me.”

 

Waylon slowly opened his eyes, his pale blue orbs staring directly up at those deep blue pools, swirling with such depth like Waylon has never seen before in his life. They were the color of blue that the blonde male found himself often jealous of but would never voice. The larger boy was leaning over him, one arm pressed against the wall, forearm resting against cold tile above Waylon’s head, the other hand had the knife to his throat. The counter helped box him in, further trapping himself and placing him at the older boy’s mercy. “Hm, so Soc’s do know how to follow orders.” The words were cocky and amused. Not in a way that was sarcastic or cold but like the boy was actually having fun with this whole situation. 

 

There was a quick flick of the wrist and the boy had shoved his now closed knife back into the pocket of his jacket, the motion causing Waylon to flinch. His eyes closed for a moment out of fear but when they opened a second later, the boy had pressed his lips to Waylon’s and slotted his body against him. Effectively pinning him to the wall, chest to chest and leg pressed between Waylon’s trembling ones. He didn’t know how to respond or even if this was really happening.  The kiss wasn’t fiery or wild like he’d expect from a greaser. Nor was it rough and demanding. It was soft, controlled, caressing. Supple hot lips against his own, not chapped and scarred like his imagination would think a greaser’s lips would be. He tasted ash on the very end of it, smelled hints of smoke on the boy’s jacket showing he had been out smoking behind the building recently. The leather was cold as the lapels brushed against his neck sending shivers down his spine. 

 

When they broke apart, those blue eyes were smouldering with a sudden fire ignited. Sparked inside the larger boy. Waylon’s heart was racing as well but he couldn’t decide if it was fear or excitement. This was his first kiss after all and it wasn’t how he had expected it to go. The larger boy murmured with a smile on his lips. “Doesn’t quite taste like a million bucks. I think I need a second try.” His fingers rose up to touch the wayward blonde strands that fell from their neat positions atop Waylon’s head, combed back and tucked behind his ear. “How about this Friday, at 7. I’ll pick you up. We can catch a movie.”

 

Waylon didn’t know why, but he nodded along to those words, his body sinking back against the wall. His thoughts were frazzled and he felt like the room was flip flopping around him from all the excitement of this whole situation. And much of it wasn’t even good. The larger boy caressed Waylon’s chin with his fingertips as he clicked his tongue. Giving Waylon a charming smile that would make any girl swoon in a heartbeat. “Name’s Eddie by the way.” Waylon nodded wordlessly once again, watching as Eddie straightened up, turned on his heel with ease and strutted out of the bathroom in silence. Leaving Waylon to slowly sink down to the floor, back sliding against the wall as he processed what had just happened. He had a date on Friday night, his first date ever  _ and it was with a greaser. _

 


End file.
